Quarters
by Olliegami
Summary: The following prompt was given! D "Shisui washes Itachi's car for money to pay for laundry that he hasn't done in ages. Aaaages. He just needs 20 quarters, Itachi ;;"


It turned out that the garden hose Shisui bought to water the tomato plants they never got around to planting would come in handy after all.

With one hand around one of their largest mugs, Itachi stood at the window of their living room, staring out across the driveway to the place where Shisui was meticulously cleaning his car, and rightly so.

If he'd known that Shisui had been putting off the task of _washing clothes_ for as long as he had been, he might have been able to interject, but it turned out that rather than just _getting it done _he'd been taking steps to make it _look _like he had been. Purchasing identical shirts for instance, wasn't the lowest point he'd reached. Switching the washing machine on, and leaving it on however, was one of them. Throwing pegs on the floor in the garden, rather than putting them back where they belonged in the peg basket when he hadn't even used them was another. Incredibly frustrating especially since it had turned out _he _was the one who had to pick them up.

So naturally, Shisui was paying for it. Weeks of washing wouldn't practically get done over the weekend, so he'd decided to settle for the next best thing. His car needed a good wash, and Shisui needed a bunch of quarters for the machines in the Laundromat across town. Coincidentally, he would also need a lift to said Laundromat, and perhaps even company whilst his metric tonne of clothing washed, and dried.

He didn't seem to be getting on so well with the new hose though. The third time it slipped out of his hand and proceeded to spray him with cold water, Itachi's lips finally curled into a smile around his mug. It was toasty inside the house, in fact - warm enough that he'd thrown a few of the windows open to let some of the air circulate. Their house was pretty well kept. Shisui had been forced to change his habits, and Itachi had a myriad of things to blackmail him with, so it had worked out well.

By the time Shisui had started to wash the rims of his tyres, and not before sending a glare up to the living room window, Itachi wandered off. There was a small jar in their bedroom which contained the entire sum of the change he'd collected since they'd started living together. Actually, he could probably have done with emptying it out and collecting it together to take to the bank, but it turned out that on this occasion he needed the quarters.

Five minutes later, and with a bag of quarters in his pocket, he wandered out to the car, popping open the trunk and throwing in two heavy black bin bags _full _of Shisui's clothes.

"Looks very clean." He stated, obviously. Aware that it was merely a means of starting conversation with his boyfriend again. The relative silence hadn't been easy, but he'd managed to tolerate it until Shisui had actually started washing the car and he could watch.

Shisui chose to glare for a moment, look Itachi up and down and quietly decide that perhaps punishing his boyfriend for something that _he _had done wasn't the wisest move. Not when it was his boyfriend with the keys, not only to his car but at least proverbially pretty much the entirety of his life.

"Yeah." Actually, now he took a look - he'd done a _really _good job. The surprise was evident in his face, and even Itachi smiled at the pride he saw there. "It looks good, huh?" He asked, turning his attention to Itachi without a scowl for the first time in almost two hours.

"You however, look very wet." Itachi interjected, making his way around the car to settle his hand on one of Shisui's shoulders. It was mostly to keep him at a distance, but even so he bent in to kiss his cheek. There. Punishment over, argument? Finished. "You should get changed. I'll put the rest of your things in the boot."

Shisui's eyes fell closed for a moment, appreciating the gesture. He knew better (from experience) than to even attempt to get Itachi wet too, but did choose to turn his head and kiss his boyfriend fully on the lips. "Mn, thanks. Won't be long."

With a quick skip over the hose, he picked it up and threw it closer to the garage, grabbing the bucket and sponge and heading up to the house - backwards, obviously admiring his handiwork.

"Chinese after?" Shisui's eyes lit up at the offer, and he nodded before almost, _almost _tripping in the doorway of their home.

"I'll be right down!"


End file.
